ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Humungousaur (Classic)
Humungousaur is a Vaxasaurian alien from the planet Terradino. Ben first transformed into Humungousaur during the episode Ben 10 Returns: Part 2 when fighting Highbreed and chasing DNAlien. Appearance Humungousaur is 12 feet tall, and can grow taller and larger at will, up to 60 feet. His skin is hard, brown and a sort of beige color, and he has a somewhat humanoid body. He carries the symbol of the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix on his chest . When he grows, his large tail acquires big spikes. He can also evolve into one of the ultimate aliens (Ultimate Humungousaur). He was the third alien to appear in Alien Force, as the first was Swampfire, and Echo Echo was second. Powers and Abilities Humungousaur possesses enormous strength and a thick layer of skin which provides vast resistance to injury. Humungousaur also has the power to increase his own body size and mass, using dimensional displacement. He can grow up to 60 ft (making him Ben's second largest alien right after Way Big). His strength increases as he grows, and his dinosaur features become more pronounced, growing Stegosaur-like plates on his back, a crest from his forehead, and spikes on his tail. Also on his elbows (and possibly his shins) three plates separate and grow, giving him a more ferocious look (it was confirmed in Ben 10: Alien Swarm he can generate this armor without changing size). Recently Humungousaur has proven to be durable enough to survive in space for at least a few minutes. Also in the episode Deep he showed that he can roar loud enough and powerful enough to scare away and/or push away enemies. He also proved that he is very strong by lifting a house and throwing it on Aggregor sending him flying in the episode Ultimate Aggregor. He is also quite agile for his size, as he could somersault onto one of the Forever Knight's battle horses in Eye of the Beholder. 'Appearances' 'Ben 10: Alien Force' *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 2'' (first appearance) *''All That Glittersthumb|right|260px|Humungousaur transformation'' *''Max Out'' *''Pier Pressure'' *''Paradox'' *''Be-Knighted'' *''Darkstar Rising(x2)'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy (x2 by Albedo, x1 by Ben)'' *''Grounded'' *''Voided'' *''Inside Man'' *''Unearthed'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *''Simple'' *''Don't Fear the Repo / Vreedle, Vreedle '' *''Single-Handed'' *''If All Else Fails'' *''Ghost Town'' *''Ben 10: Alien Swarm'' *''Busy Box'' *''Primus (used by Azmuth)'' *''The Secret of Chromastone{sick}'' *''Above and Beyond '' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Fame'' (first re-appearance) *''Duped'' *''Video Games(2x)'' *''Too Hot To Handle'' (Eventually goes Ultimate) *''Hero Time'' (2x) Second Time goes Ultimate) *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Map of Infinity'' *''Deep'' *''Where the Magic Happens'' (eventually goes Ultimate) *''Perplexahedron (Accidental Transformation selected alien was Chromastone)'' *''...Nor Iron Bars a Cage'' *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' (Eventually goes Ultimate) *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' *''Eye of the Beholder'' *''The Big Story (used by Plant Ben)'' *''Girl Trouble'' (eventually goes Ultimate) *''Revenge of the Swarm (Dream)'' *The Creature From Beyond *It's Not Easy Being Gwen Naming and Translations Swedish - Gigantosaur means Big Dinosaur Trivia *So far it's unknown if Humungousaur is stronger than Fourarms or not, if he stays in normal size. *As well as being the first alien transformed in ''Ultimate Alien'', he was the first evolved alien seen, although this form was first used by Albedo. *He is one of the three aliens to appear in ''Alien Swarm'', the other two are Big Chill and Nanomech. Also, when he appeared, he didn't speak; he only snarled and roared and growled. *Humungousaur is shown to be one of Ben's strongest aliens. As he lifted a house in 'Ultimate Aggregor'. *Ultimate Aggregor marks the third time Ben has become furious with someone and (honestly) tried to kill them. The first time was in Darkstar Rising, the second time was in Hero Time, and all three times, coincidentally, involved Humungousaur. *Humungousaur has been in all the episodes where Aggregor got a piece of the Map of Infinity. *His giant form resembles a Stegosaurus Stegosaurus. *He is one of the several aliens in Ultimatrix (as well as Way Big, Rath, Armodrillo, and Four Arms) whose basic power is super strength. *In Unearthed (episode) he became 60 feet the baby alien was only the size of his toe, but when Vilgax fought him in 60 feet form, he was 2 sizes bigger than Vilgax. *Out of all of the recalibrated original 10 Humungosaur has been used the most. Both his first and last appearances in alien force have Part 2. *He is Dee Bradley Baker favorite alien,and the easiest voice. *Humungousaur is the only alien from Alien Swarm to appear in Revenge of the Swarm. 'Gallery' Ben10AF_1280x1024_humongo.jpg|Humungousaur wallpaper Alien Swarm Humoungousaur.jpg|In "Ben 10: Alien Swarm" Humongousaur_Hinata.png|Humungousaur shy finger play Humangosaur.jpg|Humungousaur clipart Humongousaur_00.JPG|60ft Humungousaur Humungousaur VilgaxAttacks.png|Humungousaur in Vilgax Attacks Humungonano.jpg|Humungousaur's nano in Fusion Fall 176px-P10.JPG|Humungousaur in "Perplexahedron" uulululu.JPG|Humungousaur in "Eye of the Beholder" hubigsoty.JPG|Humungousaur (Plant Alien) in "The Big Story" humungtrouble.JPG|Humungousaur in "Girl Trouble" humungswarm.JPG|Humungousaur in "Revenge of the Swarm" humungcreature.JPG|Humungousaur in "The Creature From Beyond" humunggwen.JPG|In "It's Not Easy Being Gwen" ben10af.01.lg.jpg|Humungousaur in video game fgf.jpg|Card ghgfhgf.jpg|Card hgvjh.jpg|Card lkhlk.jpg|Card enormo.jpg|Mad Humungosaur Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Live-action aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Cleanup Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Clone Transformations Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team